Be Good Until Then
by wonderwaller
Summary: a companion piece to my other St. Berry one-shots. A short songfic.


[AN: A companion piece to Stay and Ten Things, takes place before Jesse asks Rachel for a divorce. Sad songfic infused with flashback fluff. Review please. The song is "Be Good Until Then" by Butch Walker, might I recommend listening to it as you read. _Italics are flashbacks _**Bold Jesse singing**]

"I have been avoiding what is going to take place tomorrow for about a month, but it cannot wait any longer. Tomorrow I'm going to set your Mommy free so all of her dreams can finally come true." I sadly smile as I rock our son in my arms, "Now I know this is going to be really hard on your Mom. It's going to be really hard on me, and you. But you need to trust Daddy when I say that this is truly what's best for Mommy. You haven't seen beautiful until you've seen her center stage."

Stephen begins to cry as I continue to rock him in my arms, "How about a song for your troubles, Superstar?"

**Always know the road you're riding on****  
****Always know the words to your baby's song****  
****Try to make the most of Friday nights****  
****When they come**

"_Rachel, what are you doing here?" I ask as my girlfriend of 4 months appears on my doorstep._

"_I know you said you were having a bad day and wanted to be alone, but it's Friday, Jess. No one should spend a Friday night by yourself; trust me, as a person who has spent many alone." She shrugs shyly._

"_Come in its freezing out." _

"_Are you mad?"_

"_Of course not." I smile, "What better way to spend a Friday night than with my beautiful girlfriend in a giant empty house?" I question as I lean down for a kiss._

"_My thoughts exactly." She smiles against my lips, "I figured you were just being a drama king."_

**Maybe turn a stranger to a friend****  
****Never break a heart that's on the mend****  
****Never let the romance ever end like I've done**

"_YOU EGGED ME, JESSE. Egged."_

"_I know I'm sorry."_

"_You can't just say sorry. Get the hell out of my room."_

"_No. You wouldn't leave, so I'm not going to leave."_

"_I wouldn't egg you, Jesse."_

"_No, but you would triple cast me as your love interest, almost make out with Noah Puckerman, allow your teammates to alienate me."_

"_How did you know about Noah?"_

"_That's not important, Rachel."_

"_Then why bring it up?"_

"_I'm just trying to explain myself. I put myself out there for you, Rach, in a way that I never have before. I let you in, and I felt you shutting me out and I panicked. I figured if I hurt you before you got the chance to hurt me I would be better off."_

"_And are you?"_

"_No, I'm only better when I'm with you."_

******Never judge a color of a skin****  
****Never judge a person by their kin****  
****Never follow leaders that begin****  
****behind someone****  
****Always help your mama cross the street****  
****Always wash your hands when you wanna eat****  
****Always keep them dirty enough to see****  
****where you came from**

"_Are you nervous?" She asks, fighting the large grin that threatens to cover her gorgeous face._

"_Jesse St. James doesn't get nervous." I reply as I play with my tie._

"_It's ok if you are; I mean it's a pretty big deal. I'd be nervous if I were you."_

"_Well, you'll never be in this situation, so you don't have to worry about that do you?"_

"_Jesse."_

"_I'm sorry, I just. I want them to like me." I answer._

"_They are going to love you, Jesse. Just like I do." She smiles as she places a chaste kiss on my lips. "Plus you already met my Dads and they adore you. That's like the hardest part, the rest of my family will definitely follow suit the second they meet you."_

"_Yea?"_

"_Promise." She giggles, "I'm sorry, I've just never seen you so nervous before. I can't help but find it insanely adorable."_

"_Jesse St. James is not adorable."_

"_Oh I think you areeee." She sings as her hand reaches for the door. "You ready?"_

"_Action." I confidently smile as we make our way to her grandparents' door. A very Berry Thanksgiving, is what the invitation read. I can't exactly explain my nerves, but then again I can't exactly explain what she does to me either. I charm the women in the room and impress her uncles' with my knowledge of Ohio sports. I laugh to myself as I earn surprised looks from her as I comment on everything from Ohio State football to the Cleveland Cavilers. I even make sure to spend some quality time with the kids in the children's room._

_I finally begin to relax as the entire family begins to gather around the large table. That is until I feel a hand on my upper thigh._

"_What are you doing?" I hiss as I feel myself begin to stiffen._

"_I just love watching you squirm. Is that bad? I feel like you." She whispers back as her hand continues to travel, "And I love it."_****

**And it's okay to cry****  
****If you feel it coming on****  
****It will let you know you're human in the end****  
****All these things will mean more when I'm gone****  
****So be good until then**

"_What are we doing here, Jess?" she asks as we pull up to the cemetery_

"_I've never done this before."_

"_Jesse St. James, we are not having sex in a cemetery." She hisses at my side as she punches my arm._

"_No, not that, ew, Rachel." I stammer confused._

"_Ew?" She questions angrily._

"_Let's start over." I offer._

_"Let's."_

"_I know we've only been dating for a year, but I can honestly say that I love you more than I've ever loved anyone my entire life."_

"_Jess…"_

"_And I know how much you've been nagging me about opening up, and I took a step back and did realize how much more I know about you and your life than you know about mine. The fact of the matter is, I try to keep myself together, invincible, because I know how badly it hurts to be broken." I continue as her small hand wipes a tear that rolls down my cheek. "But since I've met you, I've realized what can be gained from opening up. Happiness, love, everything. You're my everything." I smile as I wipe tears that are now forming on her face. "So I thought, what better way to start opening up to the woman I love than by introducing her to the first woman to hold my heart. Rachel, I'd like to introduce you to my mom, Olivia St. James." I offer as I awkwardly motion towards the gravestone that's to our left. "Mom, this is the girl I've been telling you about, Rachel Berry."_

"_Mrs. St. James." She begins softly through tears, "You have quite the son."_****

**Try to see the best inside the bad****  
****No matter how many drinks you had****  
****Never make a promise you'll regret****  
****come sunrise**

"_You are so drunk." She giggle at my side._

"_No I'm not, you are."_

"_Ha, no I'm not. I'm your DD remember?"_

"_God, you're beautiful."_

"_Whoa there, handsome, you're gonna have to start to walk on your own." She giggles as her small frame begins to collapse under my weight._

"_Sorry." I respond as I stand up and scoop her into my arms, "Better?"_

"_Please don't drop me." _

"_I would never." I reply, oddly sober. "What do you want to do tonight?"_

"_We went to a party tonight."_

"_I'm still ready to go. Let's make a deal."_

"_Oh no."_

"_You do whatever I want tonight, and I will do whatever you want tomorrow."_

"_Anything?"_

"_Anything."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Swear."_

_I wake up to a stiff poke at my side. "wake up sleepyhead." Her voice sings through the air._

"_More sleep and water." I groan as I pull her closer._

"_Now that wasn't part of the deal. Get moving mister we have a lot to do today!"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Oh you don't remember?"_

"_Rachel, sleep, please." I plead as I bury my head in her chest._

"_It's going to be a long day for you. Now come on, we're going to be late for our appointment with my tattoo artist."_

"_WHAT?"_

******Try to rarely ever oversleep****  
****Always keep your ego at your feet****  
****Maybe try to practice what you preach****  
****once in a while****  
**

"_You're always on my case about following my dreams, Jesse. Did you go to this audition? What about that open call? I don't think anyone wants a fat pregnant girl hogging up the stage."_

"_I just want you to be happy, to achieve your dreams."_

"_Well what the hell are you doing, Jess? Opening a music store isn't exactly what you've been talking about for years."_

"_Rachel, I just want better for you."_

"_Well maybe I want better for you too."_

******It's okay to cry****  
****If you feel it coming on****  
****It will let you know you're human in the end****  
****All these things will mean more when I'm gone****  
****Just be good until then****  
**

"_It's a boy." The doctor smiles._

"_He's perfect." I smile as tears haphazardly fall from my face. "You did it, Babes."_

"_Hello, Stephen St. James." She smiles weakly to the small bundle in her arms, "You look just like your Daddy."_

"_Can I hold him?" I ask shyly_

"_Of course, he's yours too, silly."_

"_I hope he's exactly like you." I state confidently as I gently kiss his head._

******Everybody loves a hero****  
****Not so much when they fall short so****  
****Try to keep your cape on underneath****  
****You don't have to try so hard****  
****to be the best, just know you are****  
****And that's all that'll matter to me****  
****And it's okay to cry****  
****If you feel it coming on****  
****It will let you know you're human in the end****  
****All these things will mean more when I'm gone****  
****Just be good until then**

"Night, Superstar." I whisper as I gently kiss his head as I place him in his crib.

"Hey, Handsome." Her voice whispers into the room, "How was your day?"

"Enlightening, hey listen, Rachel? We need to talk."

[AN: No flames please, I wrote this in two hours. It's honestly not my best, but it shot to me. It takes place right after number nine from "Ten Times". Sorry I just keep spitting out these random one shots that are all inter-related, I just don't have a good enough idea to sustain a full story yet. P.S.- I own none of all of that…in case you were wondering.]


End file.
